strange
by reboctoria
Summary: —istriku, Luka, bertingkah aneh hari itu. {gakupo/luka}


**strange.**

 **disclaimer:** vocaloid © yamaha, crypton, etc.  
 **pair:** gakupo/luka.  
 **warning:** kecepetan dan gak jelas.

.

* * *

.

Namanya Luka.

Dia adalah seorang gadis yang rupawan, berhati sebening kristal serta memiliki senyum yang menawan. Dan kautahu?

Dia istriku sekarang.

Kami menikah satu setengah tahun lalu, dan aku berhasil membuat seluruh orang yang kukenal terkejut. Karena, yah ... kalian tahu sendiri.

Maksudku—hei, ayolah, bagaimana mungkin aku, yang notabenenya seorang _kuli_ ini, sanggup menikahi sang gadis yang digadang-gadang sebagai jelmaan malaikat itu?

Bah, aku sendiri pun tidak tahu.

Ah, tapi, biarlah. Biarkan saja orang-orang sialan itu melotot iri atas kebahagiaanku.

Pada awalnya, pernikahanku dengan Luka berlangsung lancar-lancar saja. Setiap hari aku disuguhi senyuman manisnya, serta wajahnya yang cantik jelita. Aku bahkan harus menampari pipiku sendiri, berharap ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi—namun sebuah realita.

Dia juga sering memberiku masakan yang enak, serta suaranya yang halus nan lembut itu sungguh membuatku semakin semangat untuk bekerja. Hari demi hari yang kuisi bersamanya adalah hal (yang mungkin) terindah bagi kehidupanku yang sebelumnya datar-datar saja. Dia mencintaiku, dan akupun mencintainya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Hingga pada suatu hari, aku menemukannya sedang melakukan hal yang bisa dibilang ... aneh.

Ya, aneh.

Dia sering duduk di kursi belakang rumah, serta tatapannya kosong tak terarah. Bahkan, aku pernah memergokinya menangis sendirian, sambil membisikkan kalimat-kalimat mengerikan, seperti: "Tolong jangan membunuhnya, dia tak bersalah. Tolong ... tolong, bunuh aku saja ..."

Dia mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang, dengan nada yang sungguh membuat hatiku serasa tersayat-sayat. Aku tak kuasa melihatnya menangis seperti demikian, namun sifatku yang penakut membuatku tak berani mengucapkan kata "Kau kenapa?" padanya.

Sial, sial, sialan.

Dan hei, siapa sangka?

Ucapan istriku beberapa hari lalu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan sekarang.

Luka tewas. Dengan mata terbuka, dengan mulut tersobek sampai terlihat tulang-tulangnya, dengan darah yang mengucur deras sampai menjadi sebuah genangan darah yang menjijikkan. Dan kautahu bagian konyolnya?

Polisi menduga itu hanyalah kasus pembunuhan biasa.

Tentu saja aku tak berpikir demikian. Hei, aku tahu betul perangai Luka, dan tidak mungkin dia memiliki musuh atau setan keparat yang begitu kejinya membunuh istriku tercinta. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan ucapannya beberapa hari terakhir? Yeah, mungkin saja.

Kini, aku hanya bisa mencoba merelakannya. Merelakan istri sempurnaku itu meninggalkanku selama-lamanya.

Hingga beberapa hari setelah pemakamannya, aku menemukan sebuah surat yang dibungkus amplop putih yang berbau harum bak harumnya melati. Aku membuka amplop itu tanpa ada firasat yang menyatakan bahwa ini surat dari Luka.

Aku membacanya secara pelan-pelan.

 _"Hai, Gakupo._

 _Bagaimana aksi tewasku? Keren, 'kan?_

 _Ha ha ha, aku tahu, kau pasti kebingungan sekarang. Ini aku, Luka—istrimu._

 _Eum, Gakupo._

 _Pertama-tama, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahanku selama ini. Mungkin aku masih belum bisa membahagiakanmu sebagai seorang istri, tapi di sini, sekarang ini, aku hanya ingin membuat pengakuan._

 _Ha ha, iya, iya, aku tahu, kau pasti sedang mengernyit bingung sekarang._

 _Tapi tolong, Gakupo, untuk kali ini saja—_

 _—percayalah._

 _Kautahu, sebelum menikah denganmu, aku selalu diincar oleh sebuah bayangan. Bayangan itu sungguh mengerikan, Gakupo. Dia memiliki tubuh yang menjijikkan, hampir mirip dengan laba-laba, dan dengan air liur yang menetes berwarna merah yang terus menerus keluar dari mulutnya. Dia selalu mengikutiku, menyapaku setiap hari dan seolah ingin memakanku._

 _Namun, kautahu? Setelah menikah denganmu, makhluk itu hilang. Tak lagi ada._

 _Semula aku menganggapnya begitu. Tapi aku salah besar._

 _Tiba-tiba dia kembali menemuiku, dan dengan bau napasnya yang membuatku ingin muntah, selalu berbisik padaku sepanjang waktu: 'Aku ingin daging suamimu. Atau kau yang kubunuh.'_

 _Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu ingin memakanmu, tapi aku sungguh tak rela suami tercintaku tewas begitu saja ditangan monster itu._

 _Karena itulah, aku menawarkan diriku sendiri, agar kau tak mati._

 _Tolong, Gakupo, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri setelah ini. Karena ini bukanlah salahmu—sama sekali bukan. Teruslah hidup, Gakupo. Aku sangat menyukai wajahmu yang selalu optimis dan berusaha membuat orang yang dahulu meremehkanmu itu mengakuimu. Walau wajahmu jauh dari kata tampan, kau berhasil membuatku yang penakut ini jatuh hati, Gakupo._

 _Percayalah, aku selalu melihatmu dari sini. Biarlah tubuhku mati digerayangi cacing-cacing, namun jiwaku masih bisa melihatmu tersenyum dan menangis, seperti sekarang ini._

 _Aku akan selalu melindungimu dari sini._

 _Oh ya, aku lupa mengatakannya:_

 _Senang bisa jatuh cinta pada orang baik sepertimu, Gakupo._

 _Dari Luka_ —

 _—yang selalu ingin melihatmu tertawa."_

 **[ tamat ]**

.

.

* * *

.

 **a/n:**... asem ini apaan sih. dibilang romance bukan, dibilang misteri juga bukan. alurnya juga apa banget. bangke emang. orz.

maapkan daku sekali lagi, dan jangan dibakar, ea. /kedipgenit


End file.
